Eli Wallach
Eli Wallach (1915 - 2014) Film Deaths *''The Lineup (1958)'' [Dancer]: Shot by the police and falls to his death in each highways. *''The Magnificent Seven (1960) '[Calvera]: Shot in the chest (through a window) by Yul Brynner when he attempts to sneak up on Yul. As he dies moments later (after the gun battle ends), as Eli questions why Yul would return to save a town of farmers, but dies without an answer. *How the West Was Won (1962)' [''Charlie Gant]: Shot in the chest by George Peppard during a shoot-out on a runaway train. (Thanks to Tom) *''Lord Jim (1965)'' [The General]: Killed when Peter O'Toole and Jûzô Itami ignite a barrel of gunpowder in his stockade. *''Genghis Khan (1965)'' [Shah of Khwarezm]: Slashed with a sword by Stephen Boyd when Eli orders his army to retreat from the battlefield. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mackenna's Gold'' (1969) [Ben Baker]: Shot to death in an ambush by the cavalry, who had mistaken him for part of Omar Sharif's gang of bandits. Eli attempts to announce to the gunmen that he has captured Omar as penchance for his own life, but they shoot him anyway. *''Stateline Motel (Last Chance for a Born Loser)'' (1973) [Joe]: Shot to death by Fabio Testi, after being stabbed by Ursula Andress and killing her, as vengeance for killing Ursula. *''The Deep'' (1977) [Adam Coffin]: Killed in an explosion after he sets off a booby-trap, while attempting to steal recovered morphine from Louis Gossett, Jr. (Thanks to Nathalie) *''Winter Kills (1979)'' [Joe Diamond]: Dies during the passage of time from the flashbacks he's seen in and the present. The exact way he died isn't made clear, but it's mentioned he died in prison. *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Don Altobello]: Dies at the opera house after eating the poisoned cannoli given to him by Talia Shire. *''King of the Corner'' (2004) [Sol Spivak]: Fatally injured (off-screen) when he slips and falls in the bathroom at the nursing home; we learn of his death afterwards when the doctor informs Eli's son (Peter Riegert). TV Deaths *''Kojak: A Question Of Answers (1975) [''Lee Curtin]: Burns to death in his delivery van after Michael V. Gazzo arranges for a bomb to be placed in the cargo Eli collects. (Thanks to Brian) *''L.A. Law: There Goes the Judge (1991; TV Series)'' [Judge Adam Biel]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the temple (off-camera), we only hear the shot after the camera cuts away. Tom Verica and Cecil Hoffmann heard the music, gunshots and heads to Judge Biel's chambers that Judge Biel was lying dead since he shot himself in the temple with a gun while turning on the stereo. *''Nurse Jackie: Chicken Soup'' (2009) [Bernard Zimberg]: Dies (off-screen) of heart failure in the hospital with his wife (Lynn Cohen) at his side. His body is shown when Edie Falco comes in to check on him. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Anne Jackson. Gallery eliwallach-genghiskhan.jpg|Eli Wallach (center) in Genghis Khan Osvaldo Altobello.png|Eli Wallach (middle right) in The Godfather Part III Category:Actors Category:1915 Births Category:2014 Deaths Category:Natural causes victims Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Writers Category:World War Two veteran Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Western Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:L.A. Law cast members